


Girls Will Be Girls

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Banter, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderbending, Girl Direction, Humiliation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Spanking, Sub Harry, Teasing, girl harry, girl louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis haven't had a day off in far too long and Louis decides to make up for some lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Will Be Girls

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Girl! fic so please, please be kind. Also, i am home sick today and bored out of my mind. So this is more self-indulgent than anything but I hope you like it! I'm hoping to update my other fics this coming weekend. Things have been a bit hectic! 
> 
> Anyway, like I said, this is mostly self-indulgent so please, please be kind!

Louis was bored, was the thing. It had been a week since she’d been let go from the bookstore. This time, it wasn’t her fault really. The place was being put under new management, and new management wanted to bring in a whole new staff. And as much as Louis adored the used bookstore, they told her that it was time to move on and find new work. As if it was really so easy. It’d been a week, and every day since she’d been let go, Louis had been applying to dozens of places online and putting in phone calls. She had yet to hear anything back from anywhere. It sucked. It absolutely sucked. If she had to watch one more shitty crime show on Investigation Discovery, she was going to be one to commit a murder.

As she was watching what felt like her three hundredth episode of Dangerous Kin, Louis heard Harry pattering around in the kitchen. She was probably fixing a smoothie or something. A small smile crossed Louis’ face as tended to happen whenever she was reminded of Harry’s presence in her life. Today was Harry’s day off from the bakery. Somehow, Louis had forgotten that. Maybe today wouldn’t be so boring after all. Her small smile transformed into a slight smirk. It had been far, far too long since she and Harry had a day off together. And usually when they did, they were both too tired to play much. And it wasn’t that their sex life had become vanilla - quite the opposite - it just had been too long since Louis and Harry had allowed themselves to drop casually into their roles. But Louis was bored, and Harry was home, and Louis wanted to play.

“Kitten,” Louis called, leaning her head back towards the direction of the kitchen, “C’mere a minute, please.”

Her smirk grew as she watched Harry appear not more than a few seconds later. She was wearing her little yellow Nike work-out shorts and a tight white t-shirt. Her brown curls were tossed up into a bun on her head. She was absolutely gorgeous. No matter what she was wearing - rather it was her workout/lounge clothes or her tiny little club skirts, Louis was always left breathless. She still found herself having to pinch herself to prove that this was real. After five years of being with Harry, after having lived together for three, Louis still had no idea how she’d become so blessed. Surely she’d done something brilliant in a past life, because she hadn’t exactly done anything in this life anywhere near deserving of Harry.

“Yes, Lou?” Harry’s long legs looked so toned and tan in her little yellow shorts. Her bare feet, with hot pink painted toes, instinctively turned inward - making her look pigeon toed and perhaps a bit awkward. But to Louis, she’d always be beautiful, graceful Harry.

Louis quirked a brow, not turning from the television as she pointed to the empty spot between the TV and the couch where she was sitting, “Stand here.”

“Ookay,” Harry’s brow furrowed slightly as she did as Louis had said.

“Now,” Louis’ smirk grew, “Get naked.”

Harry’s eyes nearly popped from her head and her mouth dropped open slightly.

“I know you heard me, kitten,” Louis said, still watching the episode on TV - not looking directly at Harry.

Harry closed her mouth and gave a little nod. If she wasn’t catching on just yet, she would. Louis wasn’t too worried. Harry loved when they played. And today, Louis had time to spare to play all day long. It’d definitely been too long since she’d spoiled Harry a bit. She was already getting a bit worked up, though she was careful not to let on. But she and Harry both knew that turning Harry on turned her on.

Harry lifted shaky hands to the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra. The sudden exposure caused her nipples to harden and Louis shifted slightly on the couch. She couldn’t just grab Harry and ravish her, as much as she wanted to. She needed to wait, to show restraint. She needed to be the dom.

“Continue,” Louis said, with a lazy wave of her hand in Harry’s direction.

Harry pulled down her shorts and underwear in one motion. She kicked them aside and stood there, completely naked, in the middle of their living room at eleven in the morning. It was slightly chilly with the fan on, and Louis smirked as Harry tried to wrap her arms to cover her breasts from the cold.

Louis t’sked, “You know better,” she scolded. Harry put her arms down.

Louis finally pulled her eyes from the TV and focused her gaze on Harry. She slowly looked over her up and down. She started with Harry’s face - blushing bright pink already. Louis knew the humiliation got Harry going - knew all the little things that got Harry going. And that blush on Harry’s cheeks was currently getting Louis going. But Louis needed to focus, needed to keep her cool. Harry’s eyes were wide and her pupils were already a bit blown. Her puffy red lips were parted in a bout of confusion. Louis continued, going down Harry’s neck to the beautiful sparrows tattooed on her chest - one for her, and one for Louis. They even had eyebrows, the ridiculous sap. But Louis loved it. She did.

Next, Louis focused her attention on Harry’s breasts. They were milky white but the cold air made her nipples perky and dark. Louis wanted her mouth on them right now. But again, she needed to wait. On down was Harry’s stomach with the cutest little love-handles right below. No matter how often she worked out, her love-handles always remained. Louis loved those love-handles. She didn’t want them going anywhere. And at Harry’s hips, gorgeous laurel tattoos. A little lower was a small tuft of hair between her milky white, muscular thighs. Louis raised her eyes back to Harry’s. She still looked slightly lost standing there. Louis needed to give her instruction.

“I’m watching television. You’re going to stand there just like this while I finish my episode.”

Harry nodded, mouth parting a bit more as if to say something, but she changed her mind.

Louis turned back to the TV. She really didn’t care about this episode at all. But she did care about Harry and how turned on Harry got through humiliation. Hell, she’d probably be fine with Louis parading her naked in public if it weren’t against the law and if Louis was okay with that. She wasn’t. But this? This Louis could do. This Louis could give her.

At commercial break, Louis leaned forward a bit on the couch. She tapped Harry’s left thigh with her finger. Harry knew what that meant, and spread her legs a bit. Louis dipped her hand between Harry’s legs, making Harry let out a little gasp.

Louis smirked, easily slipping one finger inside her girl, “So wet already,” Louis t’sked, “I knew this would get you off. You like standing here naked in front of me? In the middle of the morning? Anyone could see, you know? If the yard men came or if cable person stopped by. They’d see you standing right here naked, and see how turned on it makes you. You’re so fucking desperate for it, aren’t you,” Louis teased, slipping her finger in and out of Harry as Harry let out a desperate whine. 

Louis removed her hand and popped the finger into her mouth, giving it an obscene suck. Harry’s cheeks flamed red and she squirmed in place, trying to find some friction. Louis reached out and smacked her on the hip, hard.

“Stand still,” Louis said, “Stop squirming.”

“But -- “

“ -- you’re horny and want to come,” Louis said flatly.

Harry blushed deeply, flushing down to her chest, and nodded, dropping her head slightly in embarrassment. 

Louis couldn’t help the snort that escaped her, “Well too fucking bad, kitten. That’s up to me, not you.”

Harry whined again.

“Hush you,” Louis scolded, “My show is back on and I don’t want any interruptions.”

Harry’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. And well, Louis couldn’t have that. She sat up further on the couch again, and ran her hands up Harry’s sides, making her shiver. When she got to the sides of Harry’s breasts, she traced her fingertips over the sides. Harry let out a little huff of breath through her nostrils as she struggled to stand still. Louis smirked. Her girl was incredibly ticklish, a fact that Louis absolutely adored and took full advantage of multiple times throughout the day. Louis moved her fingertips to circle around Harry’s nipples, making the younger girl let out a small gasp.

Louis bit back a smile as she pulled and pinched and teased at Harry’s nipples. Harry was still having to stand in place and she was struggling so hard to stay still. Louis could tell she wanted to rock her hips, wanting to rub her thighs together. But Louis wasn’t going to permit that. Harry’s cheeks all the way down her neck and across her chest was pink with a flush. Her eyes were wide and her pupils were fully blown.

“Oh please, _please_ Lou,” Harry begged, letting out a sharp yelp as Louis tugged both nipples particularly harshly.

“Please what, baby?” Louis asked casually.

“I...I need…”

“Nope,” Louis smirked, “You’re still going to stand there and let me play with you.”

“But...but…”

“Nope.”

“ _Lou,_ ” Harry let out another whine, crossing her legs and trying desperately to find some friction.

“Harry!” Louis scolded sharply, “Do I have to spank you, since you clearly can’t behave yourself?”

Harry let out an ashamed little cry as she dropped her head in embarrassment.

“Think I should give you a spanking anyway,” Louis mused, “Because clearly you’re forgetting who’s the one calling the shots here, darling. C’mere.”

Louis held out a hand and Harry took it, allowing Louis to pull her over to the couch. 

“Lie down over my lap, kitten,” Louis said, and Harry did as she was told. 

One of Louis’ favorite things was giving Harry spankings. Sometimes it was in punishment, sometimes it was just play. She loved how Harry got off on it. It was one of Harry’s favorite things. She had the biggest pain kink and while Louis was apprehensive at first, Harry was quick to assure her that she’d never let Louis hurt her more than she wanted to be hurt. And after explaining to Louis her outlook on it - the bond it formed between them and the trust - Louis was quick to understand. She knew now what her girl needed and when she needed it. And Louis was happy to give Harry whatever she wanted - including a red bum.

Louis began by slowly running her fingertips across Harry’s pert little bum. The sensation made Harry shiver, and Louis couldn’t help but smile. 

“I think,” Louis said, centering herself, “it’s been awhile since my kitten has had a spanking, and she’s forgotten her place. I’m going to have to spank you to remind you that I’m in the one in charge, darling. And you don’t get to come until I give my say.”

Harry let out a soft little sob and nodded, already very much overwhelmed. Louis wouldn’t have to spank her much to pull her under, she was already mostly there.

“Alright kitten, I need your color.”

“Green,” Harry said easily.

Louis pulled her hand back and gave Harry one firm smack to the right cheek. It bounced lightly upon impact, and a red hand print was left in it’s wake. 

Louis had a number in her head. Fifteen. After fifteen, she’d scoop her darling girl up in her arms and carry her to the bedroom where she’d then ravish her. After all, Louis herself couldn’t wait much longer. 

Louis continued the spanking, Harry letting out the most beautiful little gasps and cries after each strike of Louis’ hand. After fifteen, Harry’s little bum was painted red with the most glorious hand prints and Louis couldn’t help but feel a small bit of pride. Harry always did tell her that her hand was like a whip, and how much she loved that. Louis was very much in love with a kinky little mix.

“Sweetheart,” Louis said softly, running her fingers in soft circles over Harry’s back, “Darling, are you with me?”

“L-Lou?” Harry’s voice was shaky and very small.

“Darling,” Louis continued to rub Harry’s back, “My beautiful girl. The best girl in the entire world. Do you know how good you are? You are so perfect. My perfect, beautiful girl.”

“Lou...I...I love you.”

“I love you too, kitten. I love you so much! If you feel up to it, why don’t we go upstairs and I’ll make sure to let you come. Fuck, I’ll make sure to let you come multiple times this afternoon if you’re game. My perfect girl.”

“I suppose I could be game,” Harry said slyly, nosing against Louis’ thigh.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “Alright kitten. Let me carry you upstairs. Are you okay, precious?” Louis asked, hoisting Harry up into her arms and carrying her bridal style towards the stairs, “We haven’t played in awhile, and I…”

“It’s been far, far too long since we’ve played,” Harry said pushing her nose against the crook of Louis’ neck, her hot breath tickling Louis and making her laugh, “So thank you, Lou.”

“Always, kitten. I know I’ve been a bit of a downer recently with losing my job and all…”

“Lou, no!” Harry was quick to protest, “It’s fine, really. I know you’ve had a hard week.”

“Hey, let me finish,” Louis scolded softly, “we are both home today. And we’re going to spend this day together, darling. I’m going to eat you out so, so many times this afternoon. And you’re going to come over and over again until you can’t feel your legs. And then we’re going to order pizza and have a beer and pizza and movie night with any movie of your choice. How does that sound, kitten?”

“Jesus,” Harry said on a soft breath, “Lou...how do you still manage to take my breath away?”

Louis laughed, “I don’t know, Haz. You tell me? How do _you_ still manage to take _my_ breath away? Fuck, we’re going to be little old ladies and we’re still going to make each other weak in the knees,” Louis said, nudging the bedroom door open with her toe.

“Well, you’re already an old lady,” Harry said playfully.

“Oi!” Louis cried indignantly, dumping Harry gruffly onto the bed before straddling her and going for her bare sides, making her squeal and squirm.

“Lou! Lou! No! Please!” Harry begged as Louis continued to tickle her, knowing all her worst places by heart.

“Old lady!” Louis scoffed, still tickling Harry, “Old lady my ass! You’re such a little shit, you know that?”

“Only...only because...you’ve rubbed off...on me!” Harry said through a fit of giggles.

Louis let out a squeal before bending to blow a raspberry right on Harry’s love-handle.

After tickling Harry a bit more, Louis stilled her hands on Harry’s sides, Harry still giggling and shaking beneath her. 

“I love you so, so much. You know that right, Haz?”

Harry nodded, “I love you so, so much too, Lou. Probably the only reason I’ve put up with you for so long.”

Louis’ jaw dropped and she pointed a finger at Harry, “Cheeky.”

In response, Harry stuck her tongue out at her.

“C’mon,” Louis tapped Harry’s thigh, “Knees up, kitten. Gonna eat you now. Even though you don’t deserve orgasms after being such a cheeky little shit. But I suppose I’ll indulge you.”

Harry smiled sweetly, pulling her knees up and planting her feet flat on the mattress, “I know you need to find another job soon, but I could get used to having you home on my days off.”

Louis bit her playfully on the inside of her thigh, “I suppose being home with you makes being a jobless loser bearable.”

“You’re not a loser, Lou,” Harry frowned, “You’ll find another job soon. I know you will. And I’ve told you if nothing comes through soon, you’re always welcome to take on a few shifts at the bakery.”

“Ha,” Louis laughed, “Like I’d get any work done with _you_ being a distraction!” Louis said, poking Harry in the tummy, making her abs jump and making her giggle.

Harry’s giggles turned into a sharp gasp as Louis’ tongue flattened over her clit suddenly. 

True to her word, Louis gave Harry multiple orgasms that afternoon until they were both boneless and sleepy. After starting up the shower, and washing both herself and Harry, Louis wrapped Harry up in the softest towel they had before calling in the pizza order. They passed the time waiting for the pizza to arrive by laying blankets out blankets and pillows on the living room floor. And when they pizza finally arrived, they watched Love Actually tucked up into each other’s arms, happily feeding each other bites of pizza.

Two weeks later, Louis did get a call back for a job. And while she adored her work at the daycare, she made sure to schedule her days off so that they coincided with Harry’s schedule. After all, she couldn’t think of better ways to spend her days off than with her girl. And if they came back to work both sporting love-bites and loved up looks, well that was just bonus. 


End file.
